Predefinição:Ship infobox/doc
This template creates an infobox for describing a ship or vessel. This template can be used for proper (named) ships like Calipha, as well as for ship types like galleon. All parameters are optional except name and if left unspecified will not appear. Usage When specifying values with units, please use the US units from the sourcebooks, followed by the metric equivalents in parentheses. ; image : Optional. An image associated with the ship. Only specify the file name. For backward compatibility, and tags should still work. ; caption : Optional. A brief sentence describing the image, if necessary. This field will be italicized for you. ; name : Required. The name of the ship. ; propername : Optional. Set this to any value (typically yes) to render the title of the infobox in italics for a unique ship with its own name. ; aliases : Optional. Alternate names for the ship. ; type : Optional. The type of ship. ; location : Optional. The geographical region, berth city, or body of water where the ship can be found. ; captain : Optional. The highest ranking person on the ship. ; notable crew : Optional. The known named crewmembers aboard the ship. ; flag : Optional. A brief description of the flag or standard flown by the ship. ; built by : Optional. The race or ethnicity of creatures who build the ship. ; used by : Optional. The race or ethnicity of creatures who use the ship. ; value : Optional. The value of the ship in gold pieces. ; basicrefs : Optional. Put tags here for the Basic Information section so they don't clutter up the infobox. ; tonnage : Optional. The approximate size of the ship in tons, where one ton is defined to be a volume of 100 cubic yards. (This is equivalent to a measure of gross tonnage but does not use modern units.) ; crew : Optional. The current number of crewmembers aboard the ship. ; armament : Optional. A list of standard weapons used by the ship. ; cargo : Optional. The carrying capacity of the ship in "cargo" tons, which can refer either to volume, (where one ton is defined to be 100 cubic yards,) or weight, (where one tons is defined to be 2,000 pounds. ) These values are meant to be rough approximations and are used interchangeably; one ton of volume of typical cargo space is generally assumed to weigh one ton of mass when full. For most vessels, half of the ship's gross tonnage is cargo capacity. ; keel length : Optional. The length of the ship's keel or central beam. ; beam width : Optional. The width of the ship. ; configrefs : Optional. Put tags here for the Configuration section. ; usethe : Optional. Modifies the generated category links: Set this to any value (typically yes) if you want the category links to use "the" before the name. E.g., "Locations in the Friendly Arm Inn" instead of "Locations in Friendly Arm Inn". ; useon : Optional. Modifies the generated category links: Set this to any value (typically yes) if you want the category links to use "on" instead of "in" before the name. E.g., "Locations on Castle Waterdeep" instead of "Locations in Castle Waterdeep". ; inhabitants : Optional. If set to "yes" (quotes not included, case sensitive), the template will link to the appropriate category page. For inhabitants, this is Category:Inhabitants of name. The parameters usethe and useon can be specified to modify the grammar of the category name. If this is not enough to achieve an appropriate category name, instead of "yes", insert the FULL name of the category minus the "Category:" part. For example, if the appropriate category for inhabitants is Category:Inhabitants of the Reaver, set this parameter to "Inhabitants of the Reaver" (again, without the quotes). Deprecated Fields The following fields are for backward-compatibility only. Do not use them on new articles. Please use the refs fields above for placing the ref tags in the infobox. ; source : Deprecated. If all of the information used in the template is from a single source, include that information here. Otherwise, use individual . If not, please use individual . ; page : Optional. The page number(s) or range of pages in the source cited. Standardized Sections These are the typical section headers for an article about a ship, as discussed in this forum thread. You can easily cut and paste it from here and delete the ones you don't use: Description History Rumors & Legends Inhabitants Appendix See Also Notes Appearances Gallery External Links References References Category:Template documentation